Livros Antigos (ON HOLD)
by PygmyMe
Summary: Percy gets sent on an errand to Livros Antigos. A newly-opened bookshop, where he meets Annabeth Chase, an intelligent, shy, girl who lives off of books but has always dreamed to go off on an adventure of her own. Percy is intrigued by her attitude towards life and the secret she's hiding from him. *AU*
1. Prologue

_Percy_

"Don't worry, I know what to do. I just go up to the lady-"

"Athy."

"Right, I go up to Athy and I ask her for: 'The Cat and Baltimore, and Other Tales'-"

"Battledore! The Cat and Battledore, and Other Tales!" Rachel says, her tone exasperated.

The day I met Annabeth Chase, I was on a quest to pick up one of my roommate's books. Rachel's a rare book collector, and had been looking for The Cat and Battledore, and Other Tales for months. Two days ago, after her search worldwide had gone downhill, my cousin Jason had suggested she looked for it in the local bookstores. She had Jason, his sister Thalia, his girlfriend Piper, and I call the bookstores during business hours and go through online inventory when the shops closed. Finally, after seven cups coffee, a small, newly-opened, bookshop had answered, saying that they had that book in a storage unit and would have it at their location by Monday. Of course Rachel had sent me to pick it up since; 'I needed to learn responsibility and what better way to do that than by running an errand for your bestest friend in the entire world?.'

"What's the bookstore called again?" I ask.

"Livros Antigos," She sighs.

"Livras what-tigos? Is that Spanish or something?"

"Livros Antigos, it's Portuguese for 'Old Books'."

"Oh, yeah ok. Well I'll be home in a bit, do you want me to bring anything to eat?" I ask pulling into a parking slot.

"I've already started dinner don't worry about it, just make sure my book comes home safe."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" I chuckle and climb out of Rachel's Range Rover. I had lost the keys to my car-for the fourth time this month-and my spare had been mercilessly thrown out the window by Jason after one of our many arguments.

"Bye Perseus," Rachel laughs and hangs up before I can rebuke her for using my full first name.

Pocketing my phone I look up at the short building. "'Livros Antigos. Old Books.' Oh yeah, I get it now." I quickly open the door to the dimly lit store, a bell chiming making my entrance noticeable.

The store was small. And messy. Shelves were lined all over the store making hallway-like pathway leading to books, old and new, piled in stacks large stacks all over the place. The air was filled with a musty smell of pages and ink mixed with coffee and recently baked cookies, though I couldn't see a single trace of a coffee shop like the one they had at Barnes & Noble.

Giving another glance, I make my way over to the checkout counter (also piled with books). "Hello?" I call out. Spotting a bell I ding it, once, twice, and still no response.

I was about to give up and turn around when a door that I hadn't noticed behind the counter opened.

Someone walked out carrying about twenty books in their arms. Guessing by the girlish hands and slim body figure it was a girl. "You better not touch those cookies Nico, or I swear to god I will murder you." She called out. Yep, definitely a girl.

"Uh hello?" I asked again.

She gave a startled jump almost dumping the books all over the floor but managed to set them on the countertop before that could happen. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a curly mess, her grey eyes were oddly bright in the dim light, her face was flushed red.

Her name tag read: "Annabeth Chase".

* * *

Ok, I feel kind of guilty for starting a new story when I'm supposed to be finishing up OMG! FID!

I'M SORRY! Actually no I'm not. But whatever.

This was inspired by *Catch Me I'm Falling*- A Larry Stylinson fanfic (don't worry you don't have to know what Larry Stylinson is, all you need to know is that it's heart-wrenching and emotional, and it's been four months since I read it and I'm still in pain)

So um yah. (you can tell my editor didn't look over this can't you?)

Tell me what you think so far. k bye :)

meow.


	2. Cute? -- He's Adorable

**warning: a really brief/interrupted mention of sex by an innocent seven year old (i don't think it should even be classified as a warning but whatever)**

"May I help you?" She asks bringing me out of my daze.

"Oh, uh, yeah, is Athy here...?" I say my voice fading slightly.

"No she just-"

"She just got fired," said a boy coming out of the same door, cookie in hand.

"Nico!" Annabeth scolds.

"Are you her boyfriend?" He asks completely ignoring the glare Annabeth was shooting towards him. He couldn't be more than seven years old.

"Um no." I say, my reply coming out more like a question.

"Well were you her shag-" My eyes went wide as Annabeth quickly covered his mouth.

"No, shuddup. Go look for a comic or something." She sighs. Nico gives me a grin and skips off. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine, he's adorable," I say.

She gives me a smile, "Yeah. You were looking for Athy?"

"Oh yes, I'm here to pick up a book. I was told to ask for Athy; since she would know where it is."

"Do you know what it's called?" She aks.

My eyes widen and I realize that I've forgotten the name of the book. "Uh, not exactly. It was something about a cat and a battle. I believe it's like a story book..?"

"Would it be: 'The Cat and Battledore, and Other Tales'?"

I grin. "That's the one!" Annabeth looked at me curiously, an eyebrow quirked. "What?"

"You're reading this?"

"No, it's for a friend. I'm not much of a reader," I reply sheepishly.

"I see, well I'll go get it." Giving me a small smile, she leaves back through the door she'd come from.

I turn around and find Nico sitting on the big red couch, that somehow I had managed to ignore. Just like pretty much everything in here, there were books stacked upon it. Nico's brows were furrowed in concentration.

I cross the short distance from the counter to the couch and sit down. "Hey kiddo, whatcha reading?"

He looks at me. "The Philosopher's Stone."

"You're a Potterhead?" I smile.

"I'm just starting," he shrugs.

A few moments of silence pass when he slams the book shut. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"But you promise not to tell Annie?" He motions over to the door. "Or make fun of me?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I quickly make an 'X' over my heart with my finger.

Nico leans in and whispers, "I can't read."

I frown slightly, "How old are you?"

"Seven. I'll be eight in two months. How old are you?"

"I turned twenty-three last week," I answer.

"Do you know how to read?" He inquires with a hopeful smile.

I nod, "I have my difficulties, but yeah."

Nico's smile turns into a full grin, "That's great! Will you teach me?"

My eyes widen. "Sure?" Nico jumps up with a cheer, and wraps his skinny arms around my neck. I laugh and hug him back. How could I say no to this kid?

"I - uh - I got your book," Annabeth says, coming in book in hand. She looks from me to Nico.

Nico quickly lets go of me and runs up to Annabeth, an excited grin still plastered on his childish face.

"Annie!" He exclaims. "Uh - wait, what's your name?"

I chuckle and stand up. "Percy."

"Percy's gonna teach me how to read!"

Annabeth's eyebrows rise in surprise, but doesn't make a comment on the boy's newly spilled secret. "Really?" She turns to look at me. I smile and shrug. "That's awesome."

"I know right! I'm gonna go pick a book ok?" He says looking at me.

"Actually, you've gotta go get ready. Bianca's almost here to pick you up." Annabeth informs him.

His face crumples, "But-"

Feeling bad for my new friend I crouch down to his eye-level "How about you pick out the book you want to read and have it ready, and I'll come back tomorrow yeah?"

"You promise?" He asks skeptically.

Repeating my actions from before I say: "Cross my heart and hope to die."

He nods and with a quick hug to me he heads towards the door. "Bye Percy!"

"Bye Nico," I reply with a small wave.

I notice Annabeth looking at me and a smile, "What?"

"You're good with kids," she says. "Do you have siblings?"

I shake my head, "No, but my friend Clarisse has two kids, and I'm usually babysitting them."

We stand there for a bit, the silence a bit uncomfortable. Finally she holds up the book, "Let me ring you up."

+x+

I drum my fingers to the beat of The Fray on the steering wheel as I pull up into the driveway. Jason's and Thalia's cars are parked outside. I head up the pathway towards the door and hear shouting and laughing.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yell out, walking in and taking my shoes off.

"Did you bring me anything Pumpkin?" Jason quotes from an old movie, walking into the hallway.

"'Course I did Antoinette," I reply, faking a posh British accent. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't bring my lovely wife at least a flower? Though that could never compare to your beauty."

Jason grins, batting his eyelashes, and fanning at his face with his hand. "Oh Jacob, you really do know how to make a girl swoon." He throws himself at me, lips puckered.

"Aah! Rape! Somebody get him offa me!" I yell, pushing him away from me after he managed to plant a sloppy kiss to my cheek.

Rachel walks into the hallway laughing slightly, "Jason get off of him you'll ruin my book."

Jason smiles and pats my cheek, "Call me." He says sending me a wink and struts back into the living room, making sure his hips swing.

I roll my eyes and rub at my cheek with my sleeve, "Nice to know I matter to you." I hand Rachel the book. "By the way you owe my $90."

She smirks and walks away, ignoring me.

"What to you so long man?" Leo asks as I enter the living room after Rachel.

"I made a new friend," I grin.

Jason gaps theatrically and stands up from the recliner. "I thought we had something special!" He smacks me and huffs over to Piper who's sitting on the loveseat with Thalia. "Hey, Pipes wanna be my rebound?"

Ignoring her brother Thalia leans forward, "Cute?"

"He's adorable," I answer taking a seat in the empty Lay-Z Boy.

"He?" Rachel asks. I nod.

"Man I didn't know you swung that way," Leo laughs taking a swig at his beer. I shrug.

"How old?" Piper questions, trying to push Jason off of her lap.

"Seven, almost eight."

Leo spits out his beer and everybody turns to look at me, eyes wide.

I double over in laughter, "Oh god, you guys should've seen your faces!" A couple of pillows are thrown at me.

"Dammit Perce!" Jason groans. "I thought you really found your one true love."

My laughter fades into a chuckle, "Nah, but I did make a new friend. S'name's Nico, he's really hyper-active. I'm gonna teach him how to read." I state proudly.

"You?" Rachel laughs. "Percy, you're dyslexic."

"So? Doesn't mean I can't help the kid. Anyways, I already promised I'd be there tomorrow."

"Well I'm proud of you," Piper says.

I give her a thankful smile, "Thanks Pipes."

After that our conversation strayed, and we spent the night drinking and hanging out. Around eleven I sent my good-night to everybody and headed to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

* * *

I don't know if you've noticed, but I suck at writing in first person. Oh well, I've gotta learn somehow.

You know how on the last AN I said that this was inspired by _Catch Me I'm Falling_? Well since that's inspired by _The Fault in Our Stars_ this is technically inspired by that.

Is headed even a word?

Ok so um review..? If you want i dunno. It'd be nice though.

meow. (the meow thing is becoming addictive I'm just gonna add it to every AN)


	3. I'll be Waiting -xxx

I deleted and rewrote the last chapter. Sorry!

* * *

The next day when I walk into Livros Antigos, Nico is sitting on the floor by the big, red couch. His elbows are propped up on the coffee table and he's got a stack of books in front of him. As the door shuts behind me, making the bell ring, he looks up, and a smile spreads on his face.

"Percy! You're here!" With the smile still intact, Nico gets up to wrap his arms around my waist in a hug.

"Well, yeah buddy, I promised didn't I?" I say, returning the embrace.

"You did." Nico nods, and pulls me over to the couch. "Annie said we should start with these." He gestured over to a stack of Dr. Seuss books.

I look around, noticing that Annabeth isn't in here. "Where is she, anyways?" I ask.

Nico shrugs and hands me 'Are You My Mother', "On a date with her boyfriend." I give a small reply of 'oh'. Nico gives me a look. "Don't worry I'm not alone, Hazel and Bianca are in the back watching the telly."

I nod and smile, "Alright, well let's start, yeah?"

+x+

My next month consists of work, Livros Antigos, and sleep. Sometimes I would hang out with Rachel and the others, but unlike me, they had a social life outside our small house. It wasn't that I was antisocial, I just never bothered to make friends. That, and the teachers where I work are all older than me, almost reaching retirement point.

I'm happy to say that Nico has made extreme progress. He's almost at his correct reading level and may or may not be reaching higher by the end of this month.

Annabeth walks out of what I'm guessing is the storage part of the store, carrying a massive load of books. " Hey, do you need help?" I ask, as I'm waiting for Nico to get back from the restroom.

"Er, sure." Her voice is muffled by the stack of books. I stood up and took half of the load into my own, following Annabeth to the Fiction section.

She begins to shelf books, as I follow her. "Nico told me you-uh- you... do you have a boyfriend?"

Her ears turn pink but she continues placing the books in their correct area, not turning to look at me. "M'no." I can see her smile as she turns the corner into another bookshelf aisle. A few books later: "Do you?"

"Do I what?" I say completely zoned out.

"Have a girlfriend- or a uh boyfriend...?"

"What! No, no I don't have a girlfriend," I say my face burning.

Her cheeks and ears darken as well.

"Percy!" Nico calls down from the front of the store. Saved by an angel.

"Coming bud," I call back, I give Annabeth a smile and hand her the three remaining books in my hands. I walk back to Nico, whose eagerly leafing through an I Spy book.

+x+

"Alright," I say as Nico closes the Kane Chronicles book. "We'll start chapter two next week."

His brow furrows, "Why next week?"

"I've got parent teacher meetings this whole week," I say.

"You have kids?" Nico asks, reaching to grab a cookie off of the platter on the coffee table.

"No, I'm a teacher." I grin.

"What do you teach?" Annabeth says coming out from behind the shelves and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"History and P.E." I answer.

"Where?" She asks, her interest spinking up.

"Goode High."

"Oooh my sister, Hazel, goes to that school!" Nico bounds.

"Levesque?"

"Yes! She's my sister," Nico grins.

"Hmm, well I'll keep a look out for her then." I quickly check my phone; '8:47pm'. "I should get going. It's almost nine and I've got tons of markings and revision plans for tomorrow that I've gotta do." I stand up and stretch, arms reaching high to the ceiling.

"Nine already? I need to close and get you to bed," Annabeth says to Nico.

"I don't wannaaaaa," he drawls out.

"You gottaaaaa," Annabeth mimics.

I hold back a laugh as she ushers the kid through the back door. With one final wave he disappears through the door.

"Well, I'll see you later," I say to Annabeth. I stop and turn back, halfway to the door. "Hey do you, erm wanna-"

"Saturday," She says walking over with a piece of paper in hand. "At seven." She smiles, turns the Opened/Closed sign to Close and walks off to the door. "Bye Percy, have a good night. Close the door when you leave please."

I nod but remain standing.

_1-207-404-2604 I'll be waiting. - Annabeth xxx_

* * *

Hahahaha...haha...ha... HI!

What's up?

Ok so hello, again.

I have updated again. It is short. I am sorry.

I need a favor, please.

I won't be able to update much since I'll be comic-ing for a while for a Larry Stylinson story.

So on my profile there is a poll:

**Which story should I focus on the most? (take into consideration that I'll be focusing on a story by month. EX/ if OMG!FID! 2 wins, then TTW, and finally LA. it would go in: May:OMG! FID! 2 June: TTW July: LA then repeat.)**

options are:

_OMG! FID! 2_

_Talking Through Walls"_

_Livros Antigos_

_Talking Through Walls + omg-fid blog_

_Livros Antigos + omg-fid blog_

Can you please go vote or tell me in a review? Thanks!

My room has turned into a sauna. I've got reading finals tomorrow and I slept during revision today/ Tell me how your day's going, maybe it'll make me feel better if I hear about good things that happen to you people.

Alright I'm leaving now.

meeeeeeeeoooooooooowwwwwww.


End file.
